Bella of Athens!
by TwiguysObsessed
Summary: Bella and Helen of Troy have had a hard life, because only when Helen marries again, can they regain the Wealth of their nation. Once happily married,Helen moves her family to Athens. Can a certain Greek God be Bella's future?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella of Athens!**

Prologue

Just as Edward started leaning towards me in the hope of kiss in the middle of history, Mr. Addams coughed weakly and started turning around slowly. Poor old man, he should really consider retiring, I thought sympathetically. But then again, he does seem to be fine, except when he keeps staring at me…

I shuddered while Edward looked at me curiously. No way was I letting him know that thought. He would probably make a meal of Poor Mr. Addams.

"Right then class, for the next few weeks we will be working on individual projects" He emphasized the word individual glaring at Edward in particular while he gazed innocently back. I bit back a laugh at his angelic expression.

"I will be picking your project topics myself. Now then…" He scanned down the register. Edward got the downfall of the Trojan empire. Alice got the invasion of the ancient Romans in Britain.

"Miss Mallory, The assassination of President Kennedy. Mr. Newton, the Civil war". At this I saw Alice slump a little. If she had got the civil war, she could have "persuaded" Jasper to do it for her. I smirked while Edward glanced at Alice and started snickering along side me while she pouted.

"Miss Queens, the life of Harper Lee… Mr. Rogers, the works of William Shakespeare. Miss Stanley, Fashion in the 1950's up to the present day…"

Uh-Oh.

Alice wouldn't take that. When it came to fashion, she would stop at nothing, she was just as bad as Jasper and the Civil war when fashion involved. The countless hours that she could have spent dressing up me and Rosalie for her "project" were a frightening. A murderous scowl formed on her face; she stuck her hand up in the air, waving it desperately. If she accidently hit a human, the force would kill them.

"Sir! Why couldn't I have fashion?" To be fair to her, she was actually there in the 50's and onward, but she couldn't tell him that.

"Because I assigned the Fashion topic to Miss Stanley, that's why"

Alice sat back, sulking. I felt surprised at first, but then an evil smile came upon her face. I moved closer to Edward in the vain hope she wouldn't include me in the elaborate scheme she was probably planning right now. In Alice's book; this meant war. Nobody messed with Alice Cullen.

"Now where was I, Miss Swan…? The Greek Gods, Goddess' and the legends". I inwardly groaned while Angela shot a sympathetic look at me. It was a HUGE topic that would take me forever.

Once everyone had their topic we spent the rest of the lesson planning how we would present the information.

"I can't believe I got the hardest project in the class!" I once again grumbled. I was lying in bed with Edward's stone arms wrapped around me. I sighed. It was only 9 o'clock. Charlie was stopping down Billy's that night, so Alice had phoned Charlie. Once again, my entire schedule was cleared in three easy sentences. Of course, he didn't know that the rest of the Cullen family was on an extended hunting trip.

"Cheer up love". He tried to console me. "It won't be that bad, and I' be here to help you, and distract you if needs be." He tilted my chin up, and I started grinning.  
"Hmmm, I think I do need distracting". With that, he efficiently took my mind of everything but the Angel in my arms"

Well that's the prologue! After this, I'll be moving into Bella's dream. I promise you'll find it interesting (I hope!).

For all that are interested, I'm also updating on try not to drown soon, as I found my pink notebook!!!!! I know I'm gormless!

BTW has anyone else seen the new moon pics of the kiss in Italy? OMJ they're AMAZING!! I'll try find the link and post it on profile lololololol

LY!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1!

BPOV!

My slave Amber combed through my hair in a soothing manner. She pinned it up prettily and smiled at me.

Now that I was in Athens and as the (step) daughter of the Roman ambassador, I would be expected to marry quickly. By this time next year, I would be considered an old maid. My mother, Helen, had no doubts as to "snag a decent husband" as she so delicately put it.

*Flashback*

"With your beauty, it will take us three months at the latest, with a decent dowry, your beauty and connections; we can count on a politician in the very least"

Helen said with a smug smile on the way to the local baths. We had just come out of hiding; and now my mother had wanted the best. Her beauty may have launched a thousand ships; but if they could hear her talking from dusk till dawn like she usually does- they would have turned back around.

"But mother" I protested. "Surely it would be better to marry someone I loved?"

Her face softened. I knew she was thinking of my father, Prince Paris.

"Look where that got me Bella?" she whispered. That was the end of the conversation.

*End Flashback*

I usually just scowled at her when she re-started on this topic.

She was so pleased that she had Flavius **(A.N guess who??), **she had all the money she could ever wish for. Because she had re-married, we now regained the wealth of Troy; my dowry. Because she had just matched up my cousin Angela to her dream husband, a general in the Roman Army, she had high hopes for me. Joy.

"Isabella!" My mother shouted down the hallway of our new luxury Villa with a vineyard, gardens, farming lands and private baths. All of this was thanks to Flavius. He was a generally good man, although he had the habit of working way too hard.

"Yes mother?" I yelled back half-heartedly

"Make sure you wear the cream stolla with the blue sash and sapphire jewelry!" That was a gift from Emperor Marcus in Italia! He and his brother Caius are coming to visit King Aro tonight our party. The Chinese silk rose combs will compliment it beautifully. They will be here at twilight."

"Yes mother!" I called back meekly.

I rimmed my eyes with brown kohl and added berry juice to stain my lips a darker red. With my dark mahogany curls and pale skin, powder would be over-kill.

I excused Amber, kissing her cheek fondly. I loved Amber as a big sister or an aunt, but I couldn't give her the freedom she deserved until I got married. With a sigh, I started making my way to towards the family shrine room. We needed to pay homage twice a day for saving us from the ashes of old Troy. Amber was my gift off Flavius, but I wasn't allowed to release her until I was wed; my parents knowing this would perk up my interest in getting married.

Stupid Parents.

Amber had a little daughter, not five years old. She looked like a miniature goddess. She would be a heart-breaker when she was older. Actually, she broke hearts now! Her little fan club was ever growing, yes Mariah would own half the male populations souls by the time she was twelve.

I made a note to pray for her soul as I bent down near the family shrine. "Dear Gods and Goddesses above (**A.N: BTW, I don't know how an ancient Greek prayer goes, so I'm guessing: P)**

As always, I thank you for sending us Flavius in our hour of need. But Apollo, please delay twilight as I do not have the will to attend this terrible party where I shall no doubt be prodded, poked and examined by countless nobles looking for a wife for their beloved children."

Behind m I heard snickering. I quickly finished my prayer and spun around.

"Jacob! My beloved friend! Why do you stand there and not assist a damsel in distress?"

"Because, my lady, I am a humble servant and would not dare to interrupt the mistress' fun in finding you a husband." He explained with a smirk. I hit him on the arm with my fan. He chuckled and rubbed his arm.

"If you need me, I'll be with Leah tonight. She just got back from the market and she'll have smuggled some fruit for me and Nubia's dinner. She will smell all sweet…"

I scrunched up my nose. I Did NOT want to know about him and his wife's adventures and conquests."

"Isabella! You better be down here in two minutes! Or so help me Zeus…"

Helen trailed off.

"I better go Jake. I've got to go face my destiny." I said with a grimace.

Jake once again chuckled and patted me on the back. "Good luck Miss. Have fun, and don't fall in the fountain again."

He melted away into a flurry serving slaves and I walked down the hall to the party that would determine my fate.


	3. Chapter 3 A Superior Meeting

**A.N!!**

**Right. Thank you for everyone that is putting up with me at the moment. I really do keep meaning to update but I am a very busy socialite: p. so with out further adoodoo, here's my next chapter.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**APPOV.**

I was bored. I had pulled my chariot across the sky half an hour ago; signaling twilight was almost upon us. I lazily lay down onto my silken recliner and drank my ambrosia. There was nothing to do on mount Olympus anymore. The siren sisters, Tanya, Irina and Kate were vacationing in china at the present time.

"Apollo?" I heard a music voice ring out. Athena **(A.N Alice),** my sister was calling me. She made her way into the room in with Ares **(A.N Jasper) **following close behind her. The pair loved each other so passionately, but only the gods and goddesses above knew. The common people believed that they hated each other. I felt a pang of sadness when she and Ares shared a loving glance; it was only me in our family that did not have true love. I shook off my feelings and smiled at her.

"Yes dear sister?" I answered.

"You will want to listen to your prayers tonight." My curiosity peaked. I hated listening to the prayers directed to me, everyone was moaning and groaning, never satisfied with what they had, always focused on what they didn't. The neediest were always the richest. Then again, I was needy and I was richest than any mortal. I just wanted someone to love me in a way that was as natural as breathing, as easy as lifting a feather and passionate as the sun clashing with the sky every time I rode my chariot twice a day across the Greek skies.

"And why would I want to do that, all-knowing Athena?" She laughed and shook her pixie like head. I swear she wasn't born out of being cracked out of Zeus' head (**Carlisle = Zeus. Rosalie will be Aphrodite, Emmett will be Vulcan and Esme, Hera.) **She was conceived by a fairy and a water nymph.

She laughed once again. With a mysterious look she replied "trust me, you won't regret it".

With that, she her and her shadow melted away, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Grudgingly, I attuned to my trance. I shuffled through the less interesting prayers, granting what I could.

Suddenly, I received an image of the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on.

**Prayer incoming**

"Dear Gods and Goddesses above. As always, I thank you for sending us Flavius in our hour of need. But Apollo, please delay twilight as I do not have the will to attend this terrible party where I shall no doubt be prodded, poked and examined by countless nobles looking for a wife for their beloved children."

**End prayer**

I gasped, reeling for air, even though I didn't technically need it. "My fellow Gods and Goddess'; I'm calling a meeting. INCLUDING YOU ATHENA, don't pull that I already know all crap with me!"

Every now and then, an immortal being will receive a prayer or vision that needs the immediate attention of our equals. This was one of those times.

BPOV!

I skulked my way to the flower covered courtyard. I felt extremely self conscious in the clearly revealing and expensive stolla. I always did feel more comfortable in my long tunic. Even boys clothes were better; breezier and les revealing. "Bella! Hurry your behind down those stairs! Now!"

"Yes Mother!" I announced with a sigh. I hate formal gatherings with all the etiquette and stupid rules. The slaves had dragged the recliners into the court, in a gesture of respect for the adults. The slaves had also placed a few tables and chairs for the few children attending. If there was one thing I was glad about being a marriageable age, it was not being forced to sit at the kiddies-table. I repressed a shudder and finally faced my mother.

Helen of Troy still looked good for her thirty seven years. She looked like an older version of me. Her Mahogany curls escaping from a neat chignon, same almost glittering pale skin in the star-light, the laugh lines etched in her face and her petite but slightly curvy frame. Many mistook us for sisters. The only differences were our personalities; and our eyes. While hers were a brilliant sky blue, mine were a shining chocolate brown that I had inherited from my dear father.

"Darling, Princes Michael, Eric and Tyler are all very excited to meet you."

Oh Gods. I knew that face. It's the "I'm going to match you up with one of them unless something better comes along or you make a move yourself" look. Completely different from the "Hmmm I wonder who I should chose for you to suck up to and embarrass your self" look. Believe me, I knew the difference.

I examined the three princes my mother had lined up for me. The oldest (and nerdiest looking) one stepped towards me, and my mother pushed me forward.

"Isabella, it's so wonderful that we lucky men finally get to greet you in person." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. Another prince shoved themselves towards me. "Miss Isabella, I am Prince Tyler, and very pleased to make your acquaintance"

Urgh. Slimy males.

With a quick excuse I shuffled away and went and hid in the vineyard.

"If any superior being out there is listening please save me from the slime that is our crown prince, Prince Michael! Please?"

With a resigned sigh, I sat on one of our intricately carved benches and thought about trying to escape to my homeland.

APPOV

Once my family was seated and the other Gods, goddesses, Titians and other immortals were seated, I began my case.

"I want to go down to Earth for a bit." As soon as I started, wild gasps and mutterings started, interrupted me. Despite this, the only reaction I was interested in was my father Zeus. He was looking at me with a concerned expression. I waited until everything was quiet again.

"There is a girl, my soul mate, I am sure it. I need to know this girl, and maybe, one day, she could become one of us? She could be my one chance at true happiness" I pleaded. "Isabella is already incredibly precious to me. I can carry on with my duties, but what I am requesting is two others to accompany me down to Earth." I finished my case and sat down neatly.

Everything was quiet.

Then I felt it. I was already incredibly attuned to her, so of course when another prayer of my sweet Bella came in, I felt the need to project the image of it into every immortals head. There she sat, looking like the pure incarnation of beauty.

"Son…" Carlisle started. I looked over, begging him to understand. He sighed and nodded once. "Fine, but your duties must not suffer"

I nodded and glanced round imploringly. Ares spoke up. "I shall go with you brother" Athena squealed at me and rushed to find a suitable cover and clothing for our trip. Like she would go anywhere with out her love. "Thank you for listening" I stated and left the room, trailing after Athena.

"Apollo! Wait Apollo!" I heard Aphrodite call after me, with Vulcan right behind her.

There was a reason Aphrodite was named goddess of beauty. With blonde, waist length hair, sea-blue eyes and a sculpture like perfect body, she was the mortal man's idea of the perfect woman. Vulcan and Zeus had smited many a man with custom made thunder bolts for thinking of the beauty with an indecent attitude. But we all knew she encouraged it, she was such a flirt.

"What Aphrodite? I have things to attend to." I was still high on the idea of meeting my love.

"Be careful with this one. Cupid makes people blind. With his wings and arrow, he lets the power go to his head sometimes, stupid cherub…"

She was warning me? I looked at her blankly.

"What do you know that I don't, sis?"

She smirked at me. "How long do you have, dear brother. I don't think you have long enough when it concerns matters of the heart"

When I started walking off, Vulcan grabbed me by my shoulder and pushed me down into the nearest chair in our glimmering hallways. Heaven was an amazing place to be. Something I would miss when visiting my dearest… Just as I began to daydream, of her red cupid bow lips, shimmering, ivory skin and curvy body; He slapped me into the real world.

"Yes?" I was agitated now. Aphrodite stalked back up to me and started speaking in a soft tone.

"Do you know who her mother is, Apollo?"

"Should I?" Vulcan slapped his head while Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "So much for knowing all about your beloved" she muttered.

"Her mother is Helen of Troy, her step-father is the Roman ambassador, Flavius Leonius and her original father was-"

"Prince Paris…" I finished for her, dumbstruck. Then it hit me.

"You're still jealous that she picked Helen Over you and Athena!" I shouted. Once again, Vulcan smacked his head.

"NO you dip-shit! I'm not jealous, I'm worried about you. How do you know she won't pick another human over you. How will she even know how to trust you when you have to keep disappearing off every morning and night if you plan to stay at her house for this party?" I stayed silent, reeling from the comment.

Would she do that? Can she really care about me? Could she ever care about me? Would she even like the life she would have to lead if she married me, as she would eventually have to do?

More importantly, how did Aphrodite know that I was going to charm her mother into letting me stay at their Villa? We had enough money, influence and contacts to get our own Villa; so how could she guess my plan?

"I'm the goddess of love, I sort of know every trick in the book when it comes to courting, and I know you well enough to guess which tactic you would choose." She explained. Her women's intuition must have informed her of what I was thinking.

I blinked at her, while Vulcan started laughing at me.

"Hey, it feels good to be the smart one this time!" he snickered at me. I casually chucked an ancient golden goblet at his head. Aphrodite smiled at him amusedly while he rubbed the area that would surely leave a bruise. Oh well, he would be perfect again in a day.

"Just be careful, Apollo" They both embraced me and walked back to their chambers.

Once had made my way to Athena and Ares' quarters, I stopped and knocked the door. Ares emerged, looking extremely rumpled. He smoothed down his toga, and his tangled hair.

Once Athena appeared and made herself presentable she handed over our citizen cards, our money and clothes in bags she had custom made with Chinese silk or Egyptian cotton. I changed into a midnight-blue toga with silver embroidery.

"While we are there, everyone else apart from Bella shall know us as Megara, Aristo, and Andreas. We should hopefully be staying at the Leonius Villa if Aristo" here she nudged me "Can persuade dear Helen."

We gathered all our belongings and made our way down to my chariot, which for once didn't have the sun attached to it, and made our way down to the land of mortals.


	4. Chapter 4 I Hate Parties

_**A.N**_

**Hey Hey Kids!!!! I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update!!! I know some of you might be aware that I said I would update by last Saturday, but I had just got back from London and I practically slept all weekend. Now, this chapter is being written on Tuesday, because this is the first day since Thursday that I have been able to write. Maybe some of you know, but I had caught swine flu. I'll tell you this, it's a bitch, and don't catch it; Trust me.**

_**Disclaimer. I'm not named Stephanie Meyer, not filthy rich, not American, BUT I do own a piece of chocolate spread on toast. Yummy :D**_

**BPOV**

Oh. My. Gods.

I hated parties with a passion. I wonder if I could shoot _Prince Mike_ with my arrows "accidentally". One day, I'm sure, someone would do the job for me. I was right, of course, my mother show casing me, nobles scrutinizing me, declaring me "enchanting, darling Helen, she must of course come to our little gathering. Don't you think she would make a lovely couple with…"

Then, the door slaves stood up a little straighter and announced them.

"Mistress Megara and Andreas of Olympia and Mistress Megara's brother; Aristo of Olympia."

Wow.

Megara was a petite woman, with long curly black hair that contrasted with her pale skin and her violet eyes. The man next to her, Andreas, was her counterpart. His honey blond hair, azure coloured eyes and his tall frame made him stand out. Both were outstandingly beautiful, until I saw him.

He had the same pale skin of the other two, but it seemed to glitter in that moment. Green eyes observed everything in the courtyard; from the Asian style paper lanterns to the people until they finally rested on me.

Coppery-bronze hair flopped sexily over those green orbs, shocking me into silence. You could see his clearly excellent body through his toga, a beautiful midnight blue colour.

As courtesy dictated, he walked up to my mother and my step-father first. The woman, Megara presented Flavius with a beaker of the finest Olympian honey, from their own farm apparently. Next, Andreas gave my mother an elaborately wrought white gold chain that had a small cluster of diamonds as the pendant.

My breathing hitched as my own personal Apollo walked over to me (**A.N: Sorry! Had to go for the dramatic irony) **"I present you with this Mistress Isabella"

I frowned disapprovingly, the whole courtyard held their breath. The circles that my parents moved in all knew I hated gifts, and I never gave into one with out at least a little bit of gentle harassing of my mother and the gift-giver.

"Please, call me Bella. And I'm sorry to say I cannot accept this. There was no need to get me a gift" I regretted it as soon as I said it. His eyes seemed to sparkle with a challenge. Our "audience" turned away, nobody shocked but the three newcomers.

"Well Miss Bella, would you please honor me by agreeing to this request?"

"Of course, Aristo."

"If I can get your mother to let my family and I stay in your beautiful house hold, then will you receive my gift with out complaining?"

I smirked.

"Of course I shall." He grabbed my hand, kissed it, and started towing me towards my parents. Passerby's looked at us curiously.

But by the time we there, Megara and Andreas were already buttering my mother up. I knew they would have no success, my mother hated house guests.

"Ahhh; Mistress Helen. This Party is beautifully arranged and planned. You could not have managed it by yourself?" Aristo said, running his hands through his disarrayed hair. His eyes sparkled and the moon seemed to form an otherworldly glow around him. He was breath taking.

Oh-No.

I knew I would be opening that present in less than ten minutes time.

"I was wondering, if possibly I and my family could stay here for a week or two? The slaves are still in Olympia and our Villa is no-where near ready"

No! Stop it! Stupid, dazzling, sexy man! Stop hypnotizing my mother!

"Of course dear, stay as long as needed. We couldn't have you staying in such conditions!" Cooed Helen. Parents. Someone please tell me the use?

I rolled my eyes and mouthed "You win" at him. He shot me a triumphant grin.

"I wonder, Aristo dear, if you are married? Because I'm looking for someone for my dear Bella at the moment-" That's when I kicked her.

I was officially dying of mortification.

He looked amusedly at me "No as a matter of fact, I'm not. Maybe Bella and I _should _get better acquainted" That's when I kicked him. Megara smiled at me in comradeship, Andreas looked like he was about to burst out laughing. Flavius did burst out laughing and walked away (muttering something like "Behind every great man, there was a woman shouting at him") and my mother looked scandalized.

Aristo just chuckled and rubbed his shin "Feisty one…" I winked at him - no need to bring on the ire prematurely."

We all drifted off to mingle and the Olympians slaves were dispatched to fetch their trunks from the neighboring inn a mile away.

"So Bella" I jumped as Aristo came up behind me. " You have a present to open"

He snapped his finger and a slave zoomed up with the long box.

Smiling, he came and stood behind me. I could feel his steady breathing and his amazing smell- it wasn't floral, or musky, spicy or zingy; just utterly him. It was so tempting.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, whispering in my ear. "Take the plunge"

**EPOV**

Look at my angel sleeping, unknowingly saving me every time she even breathed. I thought about the project that Mr. Adams had set our class.

I had of course, finished while Bella struggled on. He had gone to the principal and had proposed a Greek themed dance because many of the other history classes were also doing the same project. Mr. Adams lacked imagination and the classes were all using the same topics. Really, the topics were all quite similar anyway.

But I wasn't complaining; because I get Bella to a dance that she cannot get out of and Alice will be slightly appeased because she is going to be put in charge of costumes for the entire junior and senior classes. Of course she has to plead a bit to get the position of costume designer, but she'll get it of course. I was in love with the little (and I mean little) pajamas that she had bought. I think my eyes must have popped out of my head. I wonder what would happen if I had to use the bucket tomorrow. I know I promised but…

Bella started stirring. Her dreams had been interesting tonight; but I keep hearing something about Aristo and Andreas? I think I should be worried.

**BPOV**

What, no! I want to see what was in the box! No I don't want to get up!

"Come on love, time for school. If you don't get up, I'll get the bucket…"

"You wouldn't? Come on, _Eddie_, don't you love me?" Oh crap. I shouldn't call him Eddie when he threatens the bucket. But he's so HOT when he gets worked up!

I felt the covers ripped off me and the camisole and short shorts set I wore to bed get soaked through with cold water. My body reacted to it immediately, and I mean _everything _reacted. I had found it amusing to watch Edward's mouth flounder about as I answered my window in them last night. I was trying to get him to change his mind about the whole, not wait until we were married thing. **(A.N; I'm not sure if they made the compromise after they had graduated or not, but go with it people. It's the way my stories work. Except it. Love it :P. On with it!)**

Through out the night, I would catch him staring at, er, certain parts of my anatomy, looking very appreciative. I would snap my fingers and he would (reluctantly) look back up to meet my eyes. Now I knew how he felt.

"I told you to get up" he called at me while I ran through the hall way. It's a bloody good thing that Charlie had already gone to work. The silky material had gone see through and I had to try covering my self to gain some modesty. I knew I wanted to do _that_ with him, but when it came to wet silky pajamas, I was all for concealing myself. My own logic confuses me.

* * *

Once we had gotten to school (I had warmed up from the bucket with a hot shower and slipped into jeans and a cute grey sweater – courtesy of Alice), we walked into history class together. I wasn't mad at Edward anymore, as we had made up in the car.

"So class" Mr. Adams droned. " I have an exciting announcement

I saw Alice look smug and Edward cautioned me with a glance. That bad?

"We are going to have Greek themed Dance!" I groaned; everyone else cheered.

No wonder Alice was wielding a tape measure menacingly.

The hand was back up. "Sir, don't you think some people might have difficulty? Why don't I be in charge of costumes and accessories?"

"No sir, why don't I do it? _I_ am doing fashion after all." Jessica said this while shooting a smug look at Alice. Lauren piped up then. "Yeh! I, like, second that notion!" What did Jessica think she was doing? Ahhh well, she wouldn't last long.

Mr. Adams saw the look in Alice's eyes and spoke before she could.

"No Ms. Stanley. I don't think hopping on the band wagon or those superior looks that you are giving Ms. Cullen are attractive. I highly doubt they are going to get you any favor; unless Ms. Cullen wouldn't mind you being her assistant?"

Alice's eyes lit up in hope. "Of course, Mr. Adams. Lauren could assist me if she wished?" And maybe Bella, Angela and Lacey could also help me by being my models? Our family is back from college now so they would be delighted to help."

"All excellent idea's Ms. Cullen. You may start immediately. This is now you're main project, it's priority over anything other than the three core subjects. Ms. Mallory, Ms. Stanley, what are you waiting for? Get her things and follow her to wherever she needs to go!"

I was seething. I would have been very happy with this new arrangement if it wasn't for the fact that I would have to _model_ something! Oh the headaches this one is going to cause.

I started banging my head off the table while Edward grabbed my shoulders to stop me. Alice waltzed out without another glance back at the chaos she had caused, with Lauren and Jessica scurrying to keep up behind her.

* * *

As soon as we were back at the Cullen's place that night, I let rip. "How could you Alice?! You know I don't have the balance, the height, the grace, the beauty!" Edward opened his mouth to intercept my rant. He closed it again when he saw the look I was shooting him.

Jasper, was trying to calm me down but it was no use, by this time, I was almost hysteric.

"I mean, I don't even know what I'm doing!"

"Bella!" She soothed me. "It's not even that hard! You just walk in a straight line, turn at the edge, pause, and walk back up the stage. By then, you'll have mastered the heels no problem…"

"HEELS?!" I screeched.

I barely noted Carlisle walking in.

"Alice or Emmett?" he asked Edward.

"Alice" he replied.

He nodded. "Alice, you aren't allowed to use your American express black card for a week. I felt her pout penetrate every soul in the room.

I looked on with out mercy.

"Bye everyone" I shouted out and walked through the door, Edward hot on my heels. When he caught up with me (a whole point 1 of a second later)

"Come on Bella, she only wants what's best for you. It'll be fun!" he tried. I shook my head.

"No, she did it for her and her own pleasure. She knows I hate anything like this."

"Well be the bigger person. Forgive her, but don't make life easy for her. And don't take it out on me next time! But I have to say love, you will look stunning up there" Edward finished. He opened the door into the Volvo.

By the time we were home, my mood was eighty percent improved. When he started kissing me, I think the extra twenty just sprung up on me rather suddenly.

"Who are Aristo and Andreas?" he asked me casually, while stroking my hair gently.

"It was in a dream I had yesterday…" I explained it to him.

"Hmmm"

"You were jealous, weren't you?" I demanded excitedly. "Of course not, what ever gave you that idea?" he replied _too _innocently. "Sure, sure."

Charlie was asleep on the couch when we got back. Edward went and hid in my room while I woke Charlie up and sent him to his bed.

With that, Edward held me in his cold, stone arms until I fell into deep, deep dreams.


	5. Chapter 5A trip to the Baths

**A.N………. Right, I know it's been a while but I am a very very lazy person. You all have total permission to beat me up. Can someone review and let me know what they think??? It's just that I don't actually think anyone is actually reading this. If I get more than another 2 review's, I'll update by next Monday? Just so you know,, the characters might be a bit OOC lol. **

**Disclaimer: Am I filthy rich? Does it look like I'm S.M?? Guess I don't own Twilight then. But I wish I owned Jasper ;)**

Chapter 5.

Zeus POV.

I finished shouting at Dionysus for being drunk and hosting a scavenger hunt with the cherub's which included my FAVOURITE lightning bolt!!! _Well he found it alright. _I thought to myself darkly.

Stupid piss-head drunk.

Hera floated into the room with her usual grace. She's taking to floating as she says it makes her look more graceful. I love her, but she is a little vain. But then again, so are most Greek gods. Vulcan came crashing in next, covered in sweat. Aphrodite followed in a minute later, with her hair slightly disarrayed and toga on inside out. _Wonder what they've been doing in Vulcan's forge?_

We were assembled to hear Athena's first message. Hermes came pinging in. He opened the scroll and her voice came drifting through the room.

"Dearest Family,

We have arrived and successfully infiltrated the Villa. Apollo will see you in the early hours, and Ares and I will visit tonight before the dinner party with the Emperor's. And Vulcan! Stay out of my room. That isn't what you think it is!"

Dear Gods. No pun intended.

B POV!

I woke up in my room feeling dazed. When Megara came bounding into my room, everything started sinking in.

"Hi Darling!" Right, we need to make our way down to the agora, then the baths. The boys are meeting us there, and then we can go to the theatre. Don't worry, a few of our slaves are there to dress us…"

While Megara carried on rambling, something sank in.

"The _boys_ are going to the baths with us!" She nodded.

"Of course! Why wouldn't they? Ohh!"

"Yes!"

"Bella you must have been to the Heracles Baths before! You live in _Athens_!"

"Megara, in Troy, men and Women were forbidden to so much as kiss each other before marriage. In Greece, you all seem to walk around naked! It's a bit of a sharp contrast!" I was border line hysterical.

"Bella. Seriously. You had separate Baths!?!?" How odd."

She coaxed me into my clothes for the day and we slipped down to the agora. We went down into the jewelry quarter and once again I admired my new bracelet that Aristo gave me. It was of the finest craftsmanship that I had ever seen, and was beautifully set with turquoise and sapphire in gold. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

We shopped for an hour or so, looking at the most beautiful patterned silk, precious jewelry and striking furniture (for Megara's new Villa). Finally, it was time to meet the boys.

When I saw Andreas and Aristo. Once again, I was struck by the sheer beauty of my mother's guests.

How in the hell was I supposed to strip of in front of them and countless others? I'm doomed.

They greeted us and we all walked in. This was it. Andreas automatically took Megara's hand and escorted her to the female changing rooms. To my surprise, Aristo did the same. We reached the door, and he murmured a quick "See you in there" and kissed my cheek. I stood there in shock. He turned back and winked at me. Winked! Megara giggled and dragged me into the room. I started pulling off my clothes; still in shock. I gave myself a little pep-talk, trying (and failing to) calm myself down.

Just as I gave up and started walking to the door, Megara grabbed my wrist.

"You do know Aristo is totally star-struck by your presence, right?" I shook my head in confusion. "Why would he be?"

She shook her head in aspiration.

"Because you're gorgeous!" I blushed and ducked my head.

"I'm nothing special"

"Yes you are" She said firmly. "How about we have a little fun with the boys?"

I peeked my head up curiously.

"We "ahem" tease them…"

"No! No, no, no. I couldn't do that"

"That's what I'm going to teach you in the next five minutes"

Oh Gods.

* * *

With my new found confidence, Megara and I strutted over to the first pool with our arms linked, and turning practically every head in the vicinity. Finally, we sank in the warm waters with Aristo staring at me in shock, and Andreas looking _very _appreciative of Megara's lessons.

"Hey, boys" I smiled. Starting to feel uncomfortable with the staring, I turned to Megara. "Shall we go to the cold plunge next?" I asked.

"Yes!" said Aristo. I looked at him quizzically, and he just looked sheepish.

I heaved my self out of the pool, and I heard a number of gasps. Now it wasn't just Aristo looking sheepish.

I smirked and walked over to the second pool, with about six other men following me.

ARISTO POV!

This girl is going to kill me.

Sure, I may have started this little war by kissing her cheek, but I didn't expect Athena to teach her to retaliate like this! She is so not my favorite sister anymore. Bella swam around for a minute and suggested the cold plunge.

"Yes!" I found myself shouting. She looked at me quizzically, and I honestly can't remember what expression was on my face. She heaved herself out of the pool: and Ares and I exchanged glances. I could tell what he was thinking.

_If you don't at least sleep with her, I will._

Strangely enough, I couldn't bring myself to hate him. I settled with a mild kick to the thigh as we and about four other men followed her to the pool.

After we scared off the other suitors by glaring menacingly, we slipped into the pool with the girls. I felt myself calm down. We had our massages and another circuit around the pools, and the girls left to get ready for the theatre. Ares and I had a shave and dressed in clean clothes, the girls got ready in the typical woman manner. By taking forever to put some clothes on! I mean, how hard could it be to put on a stolla and dry your hair? I mentioned it to Ares and he looked at me.

"You really don't know?" He asked me, incredulously

"No, how would I?" I replied, just as shocked as he was.

"They have to put on make up, shave their legs and under arms, get dresses, do what ever they do to their hair… and that's just the start of it."

As the Jews would say, Christ on a Cracker.

E POV!

My angel was tossing and turning in the bed. At one point, she even fell out. I keep hearing those names again, Andreas and Aristo. When she's dressed in next to nothing (again, _thank you_ Alice for another pair of those _Fantastic _pajamas) and rolling around in bed, I don't like her moaning other peoples names. Of course, if I gave her what she wanted, she wouldn't be…

No, I can't do that to her, I could kill her.

But she is going to look amazing in the costume Alice has in mind for her to model today. She's managed to get Rose's help and she's going to be a model as well. This will be the most attended fashion show in Forks history. Actually, the only fashion show in Forks history.

It's already quarter to seven. I'm going to have to wake her up.

"Bella? Bella, love? Are you going to get up?"

I hear a sleepy mumble that rhymes with "duck cough". Lovely.

"Do I have to get the bucket?" She grins mischievously. For the love of _all _that is _holy. _I get the bucket.


	6. PLEASE READ THIS IMPORTANT!

**A.N. Hello!!!!!! Yes, I realise that I haven't updated since last august. But I am in my GCSE year and have been taking continuous exams, mocks, revision sessions and the cluster of activities I do.**

**This is just a basic list of the Greek Gods and Goddesses that may float about in this story. Thank you to all that reviewed, I honestly thought that nobody cared. **

**Anywho! Onwards ho!**

_Zeus: King of the Gods_

_Hera: Queen of the Gods, Goddess of marriage and family._

_Apollo: God of the sun and Poetry and music, medicine._

_Athena: Goddess of wisdom and battle._

_Ares: God of War_

_Aphrodite: Goddess of Beauty_

_Hephaestus or Vulcan: God of the forge and fire. (I may call him either, as Vulcan is the Roman name, but I forgot that at the time. It will most likely be Hephaestus)_

_Hermes: Messenger of the Gods._

_Hades: God of death and the underworld/afterlife. _

_Hestia: Goddess of home and hearth_

_Demeter: Goddess of Agriculture_

_Poseidon: God of the sea, horses and earthquakes_

**I'm going to hopefully update tomorrow, as it is the Easter holiday for us lovely English****. I think the Americans have spring break instead of the Easter holidays? I don't know. I am honestly going to try update more frequently now, maybe even once a week for a while. Anyway, I'm off to write something. Look out for tomorrows update!**

**S**

**Xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7Choices

**Helloooooo! *smiles and waves* Happy Easter! It's a day late, but I hope the chapter makes up for it!  
Yes, I am back and actually updating around a set time. Be impressed, very impressed.  
While reading over my last chapter, I realised how whiny and un-Edward like he sounded. It's just the way I think. I'll try to make him more macho ;)  
There is also a bit of romance in this chapter. For this story to progress; a few lemons may be needed. It is the nature of the ancient Greeks! But I am only 15, and nowhere near experienced enough to write that kind of content. If someone else wants to write it for me, just let me know. But I will write it if I have to. I'll change the rating as needed, but I will give warning if you are offended by that kind of content. BTW, this one's a long'un! **

**Disclaimer: ****You know the drill; I'm not SM, and not Greek. I'm just mushing it all together.**

**BPOV**

Rolling over in my bed, I pounded the pillow. Too much wine was the obvious culprit. I suspect Apollo, Megara and Andreas felt even worse. They were knocking it back like milk! The play was lovely, just to my taste. The final breath of the embracing lovers was touching, and the character actor was enchanting. I smiled to myself, thinking of his silly antics, and the crooked smile Apollo had given. Megara's tinkling giggle had me stunned by its sweet beauty, and Andreas' leonine growl of a laugh was the sound of a world weary man that still saw the joy in _living. _I felt myself more and more interested in our guests, the male two especially.

A memory struck me. I was twelve, just leaning against my mother's side while in the baths. The intimidating faces of the upper class vultures that stalked my mother were well known for pinching cheeks and commenting on my "blossoming features" and "soon to be womanly figure". Shuddering, I continued to delve into my conscious further.  
"Yes, but he owes me after sleeping with that freed-mans daughter, remember? He can't say a word about it!" Lena cackled joyously. "So Dino and I are free to continue!"  
My Mother looked on, completely in her element, the rich soprano giggle along the some nasal; some maliciously sugary alto titters from the ladies in waiting. While getting our massages, the subject was continued. Liesel, a girl new to the elite, had asked about the process.  
Helen had explained patiently, oblivious to the sneering glances from the other women.  
"In Troy, and some city states in Greece, a partner in marriage would like to _become intimate _with another person that is not their spouse; they must speak to the other and declare it. The conditions of this are the other can have a free pass of sorts to do the same, and it must be kept quiet."

I had mulled that piece of information over in my head upon occasion over the years. I had thought righteously to myself, I shall marry for love, and never cheat! But it had never occurred to me that someone could become the person that was used to cheat with until recently.  
Shaking myself, I rolled back on my side and promptly fell back asleep for another peaceful hour.  
My not-so-peaceful awakening was a shock to the system. A black haired blur sliced into my quarters with a cheerful grin and a chirpy good morning. Gods above. My mother followed Megara with Amber in tow (who was smirking wryly at my scandalised expression).

"Wake up Bella! We have so much to do and organise!" Smite me now almighty Zeus. "The social scene has officially started now, and we have some invitations to sort through. We cannot be seen at a boring party or in unworthy company!" How could someone be so cheerful this early in the morning? And after so much wine as well? Any mortal would still be unconscious with the amount she drank. I figured that Apollo and Andreas must be in worse condition the Megara, as they had drank almost twice the amount, but they bounded into my quarters merrily. I then became aware of my current apparel. A small tunic was all I was wearing; the shortest part of the garment was at the top of my thigh. They had both seen me naked, but it was in front of my mother for the love for all that was sacred! Neither seemed affected; but both were staring at my chest in a zealous way. My face flushed, I divert my eyes back to Amber, who was staring openly at our guests. Discreetly, I gain her attention and mouth her husband's name to her. Checking herself; she snaps her attention back to the matter of my attire for the day. Megara and my mother are happily discussing what functions and invites to attend, while the men continue to stare. Getting out of bed, their gaze moves lower and I become even more embarrassed. I had to admit these were the two finest looking men I had ever set eyes upon.

"Bella? Megara and I have decided that you should all accept King Eleazar and Queen Carmen's request to reside at his palace for a few weeks. Any party that they attend, you have the choice to go to, or another. You will not have to worry about packing, we shall manage that fine, shan't we Megara dear?" Renee Announced. Why had they even awoken me then? Oh yes, because the world hates me and would dearly love to see me mortified.

By this time Apollo and Andreas had finished staring at me and Andreas was looking intently at Megara. Confused, I met Apollo's gaze. Shocked by the passion in his stare, I looked away. What was this fluttering in the deepest pits of my stomach? This curling, tightened coil, waiting to spring loose just from a simple gaze from this delectable man was baffling me. The tension in the room was so thick, a double edged sword, honed to perfection, could not cut it...

**Present day Cullen house 3****rd**** person POV**

Emmett could be found at any time of the night in Rosalie and his room. He liked the normalcy of being in a bed even though he could not sleep. The bed could not be warmed from his body heat, but the time alone with his thoughts was soothing, or so he claimed. Jasper figured he just liked to be near a bed in case Rose got frisky. Esme was designing a room for Bella and Edward in their next house. She knew that Edward trusted her on matters like this, and Bella simply did not care where she was, as long as Edward was there too. The Cullen's always had two locations planned ahead. A trip to Alaska while Bella recovered from the "new born craze", then New Hampshire and Montreal. The whole Family could speak French, and Bella could learn while in Canada. Esme desired to go to France after. The dear old USA got boring after a while. She needed the ancient mystique that Europe provided.

Carlisle however, was just gliding through the door. Still looking like an advertisement for the perfect specimen ever created, a true angel, and an aura of contentment from doing well in the world was shining from him like a beacon. Esme smiled softy, glad to see her soul mate so at peace with the world. She ghosted over to him, kissed his cheek tenderly, and made her serene way back over to her sketching.

Rosalie and Jasper were not as content at that moment. Standing still for so long was not an issue for them, but it was _boring! _ Alice had taken her new project to the extreme. Literally. Play-doh figures of the Cullen "teenagers" and the other model Lacey were arranged in a uniformed fashion, not one daring to move or face the wrath of Alice Cullen. Despite Jasper's protests, he was stripped, measured in EVERY way, and swirled in cloth. He would do anything for Alice, but he was seriously unamused. Worse was, she had done it all in front of his sister in all but blood, and she had laughed at him. His wounded pride was slightly soothed by Alice's protests that he was beautiful, and Rose was upset Emmett was not as gorgeous. Emmett of course, had complained, but everyone ignored him – as was the custom. Slightly mollified, he continued to allow the torture to commence.

Rose however, was discontent because the promised adaptations she had finally allowed Edward to do on his Vanquish was waiting, because she had to play Barbie with Alice. Clothing and pretty shoes were all good, but cars were her love and _passion._ The needles sticking in her bust and hips had no effect on her, but they started to itch after a while.

Alice however, was in her element. The whining that Rose and Jasper started had no effect on her; she was doing what she was supposed to in life. If she could just do this with Bella every day, she thought, she would never need to wear those terribly unflattering wall-mart jeans ever again! Alice shuddered. Anything non-designer was not an option for her. Alice did not see herself as spoiled, just taught to appreciate the finer qualities of her passion.

After finally having enough, Rose slid the elegant red stolla over her head, and slipped out the room without Alice noticing: as she was so engrossed in her task. Jasper however, was a different story.  
"Pay back, Bitch" she mouthed at him, after smirking at his desperate expression. He really shouldn't have influenced me to help out with this show, she thought.

Making her way down to a freshly showered Carlisle, she began to speak her mind. With everyone else distracted, and Edward out the house, this could possibly be her only chance.

**Rose POV**

"Carlisle" I started nervously "I need to talk to you about something..."  
"Of course, my child. What is it?" At the world child, my heart gave a pang. Carlisle seemed to realise how I was affected, and smiled apologetically. "I'm worried I have scared Bella away." I saw him start to object. Raising my hand; I stated "hear me out"

"After telling my story to her, she cannot look me in the eye without showing pity. She hasn't even been over the house as much anymore, and when she is, she will smile at me in a way that she doesn't realise is as heart braking as the act was. I don't need sympathy Carlisle, I am over it. But I feel as if she sees me more as more an instability now, and she is scared by the relationship we had, as poor as it was, was a constant for her. This side of me has shaken up her view of what she thought I was. She didn't mean to judge me, and I feel awful for judging her as a stupid human with a slight infatuation. But what can I do to make her see me as a friend, or maybe even as a sister? Not as someone to be as a victim, and someone to pity. "

After I finished my tirade of feelings, I felt lighter than I had in weeks. Carlisle was my sire, and my father. He gave me the most precious gift that was Emmett, and me life again. As much as I would simply love and adore children, I am truly thankful that I now have the most loving family I could ever imagine. Nodding slowly, his golden head squared up to meet my eyes with his.

"Talk to her. Say everything that you said to me, to her." Hearing the solution put that simply, I felt incredibly insignificant. Seeing that I got his point he kissed my forehead and smoothed down my own flaxen hair. "When Edward next goes hunting, you can talk then".

Smiling in that soothing manner of his, I felt I could face the mighty power that was Isabella Swan (almost Cullen).

**Bella POV (Ancient times again)**

The villa we were fast approaching in our carriage was fast approaching. Stunning mosaics decorating the intimidating walls was the first thing I wanted to run out and study. I knew that Amber would unpack for me, and that I would be expected to sing later, as the youngest guest I would be the obvious choice for this task, not to mention my mother was not only known for her beauty, but for her ability to brag about those closest to her.

After my introduction to the King and Queen, I ducked out of sight and made my way over to the gorgeous artwork. Startled, I found Andreas already there. I had not spoken much with Andreas, and I suddenly found myself ashamed by that fact. With new resolution, I was determined to get to know this quiet, curious man. With a few hours conversation, I learnt much about him, and the he learnt much about me. I told him of my childhood and the constant expectations to be as beautiful and talented as my mother, and her desire for me to marry well. He in turn told me of his own childhood, and how he spent his days. His marriage to Alice was a shock to his Family. But they were pleased that he had found a lovely person to spend his life with, so all was well. The conversation had just stopped to a non-awkward silence, just the pair enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, I found myself locking gazes with Andreas, his honey eyes penetrating me to my very soul; while I unconsciously lean in. A smile graces his exquisite face, and I see the well defined muscles on his magnificent body. Taking me into his arms, I feel my heart pounding. The cryptic glances threw between Andreas and Megara made sense now. He was asking _permission_. His soft lips, so warm and inviting pressed gently to my own quivering rose red mouth, but getting firmer and more dominant by the second. I tentatively run my tongue across his bottom lip, and he eagerly opened his mouth, sighing. His breath was the sweetest ambrosia, his teeth smooth and even. My mind was blurred to anything but this wonderful man. I became aware of his rough hands running through my hair and tracing the small of my back; and a burst of courage bubbles up. I lock one hand in his blond locks and the other caresses his bicep eagerly. I lose track of time, it seems as if the world itself has froze for this moment. Remembering to breath, I exhale through my nose, and inhale slowly. We continue for another age, but eventually we break apart, and he slowly traces a single, solitary finger from my cheek to my waist, while I shudder delicately. Wordlessly he kisses each of my cheeks, then my neck and takes my hand in his: and the feeling of pure rightness shines through. I realize he is taking me back to my quarters to prepare for the soiree tonight, and I sigh. Looking back amusedly over his shoulder, he draws me forward into his side, and we arrive.

Panic escapes me. How can I face Meg now? But Andreas turns to face me.

"Do not worry about Meg. If anything, she will want to compare everything" It's kind of shocking how well he can read me already, and his presence calms me. Turning to leave, Andreas kisses me soundly, and taps my rear gently as I turn back round to enter my chambers. Smiling to myself, I hear his low goodbye. Murmuring my own goodbye I slip into my room, ready to face the tornado that is hurricane Meg.

**Apollo POV**

Megara and I finish our duties, and I slip away to my room. Sunset was just finishing. Walking out to my balcony, I examine the spectacular views of the Mediterranean Sea. An odd urge forces me to look away from this peaceful scene – and my heart is shattered. My Bella is in the clutches of my brother, caught in a passionate embrace. Cursing, I realize this must be Ares affair he was entitled to after Athena slept with Achilles. My already broken heart cracked a few more times. A claimed woman in an affair can only be pursued after the man she is in the affair with decides it is over, or she is to be married or even if she breaks it off herself.

Damn it. Damn it to Hades.

**Hades POV**

Well _this _is an interesting predicament. Bella of Athens is the new conquest of the Gods. Persephone glares at me with hatred in her eyes, her flame red hair escaping its twist. A bubble gum voice spits out "I won't let you do this to her! You stalk your pray like it is some sick game! Never again shall a female fall for your attempted charms." When you see my wife, you expect her to have a cat like growl, but instead the sweet soprano rings out. The porcelain skin still gleams with her purity and her wish to help.

This is why I love her. She never is what you expect. And she's a great lay. Caressing her face, I sweep her up into my arms. She's going to show me again what a great lay she is. Whether she likes it or not.


End file.
